


Stole My Heart with a Plastic Gun

by Dome_Katz



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Game Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dome_Katz/pseuds/Dome_Katz
Summary: A collection of short works I write about this pairing, no real direction or anything like that just whatever comes into my mind. Not even going to be written chronologically, the chapter titling should help you make sense of where things fall in line with each other. I really wish I could've dated the former-yakuza airsoft gun dealer; I mean we get to date a back-alley doctor, our homeroom teacher, or an alcoholic journalist why not him? Ah well, this'll have to do so enjoy!





	Stole My Heart with a Plastic Gun

     “Oh right, today’s Valentine’s Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here.”

     That’s right, Valentine’s Day… I probably should’ve messaged him, see if he wanted to come over or if I should… Oh well, no point in fussing over it now. I can spend time with him some other day

     “Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year. Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy…”

_Ding_

     A customer? At this hour?

     “Hope I’m not too late.”

     “Well, we were just closing up but I suppose-“

     “Good evening Iwai.”

     “Hey kid, long time no see.”

     “…”

     “Is this? Oh! I didn’t realize… Here, I’ll leave the store to you. Enjoy yourselves…”

     I was beginning to wonder if Sojiro would ever catch the hint that girls just weren’t my thing. Good to know he’s not as oblivious as he makes himself out to be.

     “So, you finally weasel your way out of juvie and cant even bother to send me a message or anything?”

     “I’m sorry.”

     I knew I should have sent him something. Anything but radio silence would have sufficed…

     “Hey now, don’t be too hard on yourself. I ain’t holding it against you or nothing.”

     How like him to be so forgiving.

     “If you want to take a seat I’ll make us some coffee since you’re here.”

     “Sounds good.”

     “So… How’s Karou?”

     “He’s great, doing real well in school, keeping out of trouble.”

     “That’s good to hear.”

     “Yeah, I mean it’s not that he wasn't like this before but now that we’re a lot closer and he has you as a role model… well, let’s just say he’s on top of his game right now.”

     “Me? A role model? Heh, sounds fake.”

     “I know, I know. The transfer student from a small-town who, until now, had a criminal history and was the leader of a ‘thieves group’. I tried telling him you’re no good but he wasn’t having it.”

     “Stubborn kid.”

     “Sounds like someone we know, right?”

     “Oh shut up, you’re just as bad.”

     “All jokes aside, it makes sense.”

     “Hmm?”

     “You have a knack for bringing out the good in people, something about you makes everyone want to be their best self.”

     “You’re not wrong, I do have a gift.”

     “Okay now, don’t get too cocky.”

     “Ha! Here, one cup of coffee brewed special for you.”

     “Thanks… Oh wow! This stuff’s great, the old man really knows his stuff. He’s taught you well hasn’t he?”

     “Yes, he’s been an excellent caretaker these past months. He’s been a father to me, very supportive.”

     “You’ve been through a lot, more than any kid should have to deal with. You’ve needed all the support you could get.”

     “It’s funny, in some ways being charged with assault and getting sent out here was the best thing to happen to me.”

     “You think?”

     “Yeah, what with all the friends I’ve made who will be there for me through thick and thin.”

     “No lie there, you’ve got allies in weird places. I noticed a lot of people going out of their way to help get you exonerated.”

     “Did you now?”

     “Hell yeah! You think I wouldn’t notice? By all accounts you were just some kid from the boonies with a track record, the sheer amount of people calling for your release wasn’t normal and if you paid attention to the ones with the loudest voices it wasn’t hard to see.”

     “So there actually is a brain in that hard head of yours.”

     “Shaddup, I’m trying to have a moment here.”

     “Okay, I’m sorry. So, what did you do?”

     “Well, I figured that it wouldn’t help you any if they knew you were associating with someone like me so I kept quiet.”

     “It was probably for the best.”

     “I did call in a favor to make sure the Yakuza kids in lock-up knew not to bother you, to leave you out of all that.”

     “I was in solitary for the most part but I was wondering why everyone was avoiding me when I was allowed out of my cell. Thank you.”

     “It’s the least I could do, especially for you…”

     “So, did you get me anything?”

     “Oh my-It's always about the rewards and gifts with you. Reward this, reward that, you should buy us something! I swear it’s almost like you're trying to bankrupt me.”

     “What can I say? I’m high maintenance.”

     “Yeah, okay. Anyway, I did get you something. Take it.”

     “This box is so simple, and of course it matches the color of his jacket. It’s even wrapped in a red ribbon thats the same color as that peace symbol, and it reeks of sugar.”

     “Chocolate? So cliche…”

     “If you don’t want-“

     “I love it, thank you.”

     “Wha- Don’t toy with me like that!”

     “You were worried I wouldn’t like it?”

     “Yeah… A little bit.”

     “Aww, the big bad Iwai was worried his little Akira wouldn’t appreciate his gift.”

     “It’s not that funny…”

     He’s so cute when he's all flustered, what did I ever do to deserve this man?

     “Hey, Akira.”

     “Hmm?”

     “Are you sure you wanna stick around with me?”

     “Huh? Of course! I love you, Iwai.”

     “Yeah but… I’m just some boring, old guy who runs a small model gun shop. You’re just about to hit your stride, don’t you want something more exciting?”

     “Okay first of all, you’re not boring. Second of all, you’re not old. Lastly, I’ve had more than enough excitement to last a lifetime.”

     “I see, so I’ve been getting myself worked up over nothing.”

     “You have.”

     “You don’t have to be so blunt about it. Hey, come sit next to me. I want to be closer to you.”

     “So do I.”

     Cuddling up with Iwai is always a treat. His body is perfectly soft and firm at the same time, perfect warm. He feels like comfort. He feels like safety.

     “So, I hear you’re going back to your hometown next month.”

     “Unfortunately.”

     “You’ve really grown to love it here haven't you?”

     “Yeah, I don’t want to leave but…”

     “You still have one more year of high school.”

     “Yeah.”

     “Hey, it won’t be so bad.”

     “But I won’t be able to see you! I won’t be able to hang out with my friends or anything! Everything I love is here, not there!”

     “Shh… There’s nothing to be done about it. Crying won’t help any. Think of how quickly this year passed, surely the next one will pass just as quickly.”

     “I guess you’re right…”

     “And it’s not like we can’t visit each other, or your friends either. Plus, once your last year is up you can just come back here. If you really hate it there that much you have the resources to leave it behind.”

     “And I still have college to think about.”

     “Yeah! See, there’s a lot to look forward to, all you have to do is wait.”

     “You always know what to say to make me happy. I love you.”

     “And I love you. Now c’mon, the night is still very young so let’s have some fun.”

     “I like where this is going…”

     “Trust me, you'll like it even better much later.”

     I spent an extremely romantic night with Iwai.


End file.
